


Love Me Harder

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Webcam Model!Cisco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco have apartments next to each other. Sometimes Barry can hear shitty music blasting from next door, but other times he can actually hear Cisco jerking off. Barry decides (or at least, try) to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "we have apartments next to each other and sometimes you’re blasting shitty music but other times you’re jerking off and that’s even louder than the music please quiet down"
> 
> So I really, really enjoyed writing this! It was fun and the idea came out of nowhere and these boys just won't let me stop. I may want to write a continuation if you all demand one lol. 
> 
> Title inspired by ["Love Me Harder" by Ariana Grande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5qU7p7yOY8), whom I've been listening to non-stop for the past couple of days. Previously posted on tumblr @flashsvibe for @buckythevampireslayer.

Barry’s face flushes when he hears the familiar moaning, the creaking of a bed, the unmistakable sounds of his next-door neighbor jerking off–loudly and rather shamelessly, may he add. Not…that he’s been listening intently or anything. The guy is just…loud! Every time!

The worst part is that Barry’s couch is set up right against the wall where his neighbor’s bed might be from the other side. _Ugh_.   

Barry has only ever met Cisco a few times when they take the elevator together up to their floor, and Barry can only make small talk with him when all he thinks about is Cisco touching himself. Whatever it is his neighbor does to make himself _scream_ sometimes, it has to be good, right? 

But it’s just…terribly distracting when Barry doesn’t expect it and he certainly has no idea if he can go another run-in without blushing and stammering like an idiot. 

If only Cisco would stick to blasting Ariana Grande instead of…

“F-fuck…oh, god. Oh yes. Yes… _fuck!_ ” 

Okay, enough is enough. How can his neighbor not know full and well that Barry (and maybe even people from across the hall) can hear him annoyingly loud and clear? 

He turns around to face the wall, lifting a hand to pound on it a couple of times. “Can you keep it down, please?” he shouts through the wall. There’s a pause, a faint laugh before the creaking of the bed continues. 

Barry sighs. Alright, then.

He really doesn’t want to actually face the guy, but he has to. He has to say something. Cisco doesn’t have to stop…whatever he’s doing, but it shouldn’t be a huge problem for him to take it down a notch or two. 

Sighing again, Barry gets up from the couch and puts on his sweater (it’s always weirdly cold in the hallways) before he leaves his apartment to get next door. He knocks on the door, almost hesitantly, hoping that Cisco wouldn’t tell him off or tell him to go fuck himself. 

That last thought makes Barry release a dry laugh when the door finally swings open a moment later, revealing his debauched-looking neighbor wearing a robe. Barry tries his best not to think about the fact that Cisco is most definitely naked under that very robe, but he’s failing–miserably.

“Oh,” Cisco says, as if he’s surprised, but he has a knowing grin on his face. “Hey, Barry. What’s up?”  

“I, uhm. I…” And of course, Barry is at a loss for words. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, but I just…can you…is there any way you can keep it down, please?” 

Cisco gives him a rather amused look as he slowly drags his teeth across his bottom lip. He’s totally doing this on purpose, isn’t he? Barry is going to faint right here, in front of his sweaty and messy-haired neighbor. 

“Sorry about that,” Cisco finally says. “I get a lot of requests to be loud, so. I gotta give the people what they want, right?”   


Wait, what? It’s Barry turn to give him a look now. “Wh-what do you…?” 

“It’s sorta my job, dude,” Cisco tells him before he can finish asking what he meant. “Did I not mention I do live cam stuff?”   


…Oh. _Oh!_

“You…y-you didn’t, actually,” Barry says slowly, the dots connecting in his mind. He’s crossing his arms over his chest and he tries his best to avoid eye contact when he can feel himself blushing. “S-sorry. I, uh–I didn’t…”   


“It’s all good,” Cisco says, shrugging it off. The left side of his robe slips down, revealing his shoulder and part of his upper chest when Barry decides to look at him again. “Tell you what, I’ll try my best to take it down a notch or two.”   


Barry can’t help but let out a laugh. “That’s…all I wanted, really. Thanks. I’m sorry again.” 

“No worries, dude,” Cisco tells him, leaning to pat Barry on the shoulder before he sends him a wink. It makes Barry blush an even deeper color. “See you in the elevator sometime?” he says in a teasing tone. 

Barry shakes his head, smiling. “Of course,” he says. “See ya.” 

Cisco smiles back at him before he closes the door and Barry goes back into his own apartment with his face burning and his heart fluttering. 

He decides to search for Cisco’s name online when he gets into bed, finding out that he goes by the name “Vibe” (could the guy be any dorkier?) and he clicks on a certain link that actually has him enter Cisco’s live chat room and show. His eyes widen when Cisco is slipping out of his robe and he quickly closes out the tab. 

This is…going to be interesting, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle, here's an update! Part of Day 1: Masturbation for [Legends of Super Flarrow Smut Week 2016](http://legendsofsuperflarrowsmutweek.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Crossposted on tumblr @flashsvibe.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: masturbation, exhibitionism (webcam), implied voyeurism

Cisco runs into his adorable, clumsy, and flustered neighbor a couple of days after he’s told to turn down the volume of his...work. He’s never been embarrassed about people knowing what he does for a living, it’s supposed to pay the rent and his bills--and it works for him.  
  
The two of them are in the elevator going up to their floor. Barry is spluttering and he cannot seem to stop rambling about various subjects, and if Cisco even does so much as _wink_ at him, the other man is a complete and rather wonderful mess.  
  
Now, Cisco won’t lie and say he _isn’t_ attracted to his neighbor, but he’s pretty sure that it wouldn’t happen. Even with Cisco’s good looks, on or off camera, Barry Allen is so far out of his league that he shouldn’t be allowed to speak to him. He does feel good when he can reduce Barry to a deep, red-colored face. But still. Why would he go for someone like Cisco?  
  
“I’m sorry,” Barry suddenly sputters out as he starts rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Cisco gives him a look. “What’re you sorry for, man?”  
  
“It’s...I--uhm, this...is so awkward. I mean--I’m awkward! I’m totally making this awkward and I’m sorry because I think you’re a really great guy and I don’t even care that you do porn, you’re just super great and I’d like to get to know you more and--”  
  
Cisco can’t stop himself from letting out a small laugh. How is it possible for one person to be this dorky but amazing?  
  
But Barry is looking miserable and guilty now and Cisco gives him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, it’s just...I don’t do porn, it’s webcam modeling. But I do think you’re really great, too, Barry.”  
  
Luckily, the other man starts to smile wide.  
  
_Oh crap._  
  
The elevator dings and the doors open. Barry, being the kind person that he is, lets Cisco out first before he walks out himself.  
  
“I guess I’ll see you later?” Barry says it as if he’s unsure Cisco would want to associate with him after this, but he has no idea how much Cisco would want that.  
  
“Of course, cutie,” he tells him, and just as he predicted, it leaves Barry pink in the face but he’s smiling, before they make their separate ways and enter into their respected apartments.  
  
Cisco lies in bed after a quick shower, gets himself comfortable with his laptop in front of him. He’s wearing a tight-fitting white t-shirt with red briefs that show off his package rather nicely. He’s feeling...good about himself today, which is something that doesn’t happen that often (he fakes his confidence most days when he has to be on camera--even he can have his off days).  
  
But anytime he finds himself around Barry, he just gets this some sort of high off from him. Maybe it’s the other man’s bubbly and optimistic personality, the good looks, the kind yet sexy eyes…  
  
Cisco lets out a small groan at the thought of his neighbor, looking at his wall reminding him that the said neighbor is just on the other side, able to hear him at just the right volume of noise…  
  
He turns on his webcam and he grins at the lens, glancing at the amount of users in the chatbox, waiting for who knows how long. The number jumps from 87 to 316 just because he’s online now, and the requests (along with payment, of course) are quickly coming in.  
  
He starts with the simplest one, just to tease his wonderful audience a bit. He slowly brings his fingers up to his clothed nipples, which are already hard from thinking about a certain lanky brunet. He runs the pad of his index finger over the right nub while he pinches the left one, releasing a long sigh. “God…”

He decides to take off his shirt as more users are entering the live show. Even though Cisco always does his best to ignore the growing number of his audience, he can’t help but find some kind of validation from it. Except when more than half of these people request some...interesting kinks he isn’t into, which he _so_ isn’t going to think about because he actually wants to have a good session tonight, so he pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind for now.  
  
Cisco goes back to thinking about Barry, how his hands would feel on his now bare chest, fingers teasing his nipples by pinching or tugging. He pictures Barry’s tongue slowly moving down to replace his fingers, lapping at the hard nipples, making Cisco whimper softly. He imagines Barry’s tongue and hands to be warm and soft and amazing--the man does have large, calloused hands now that Cisco thinks about it. He moans, wishing he could have those very hands on him for real.  
  
“Oh...oh my god.” He’s breathing heavy, his eyes fluttering a bit. “Yes, yes... _fuck_. Oh, fuck…”  
  
He could feel himself quickly getting hard, so he briefly reaches down to squeeze his length for some release before he’s getting out of his briefs, making sure he’s at a good angle for the camera to capture his cock finally getting freed. He pictues Barry right in front of him, salivating at the sight and it makes Cisco all the more confident.  
  
He’s able to stop himself from thinking about going over to Barry’s place to invite him over as he sits back against the headboard, adjusting the camera and gripping onto his hard cock. If he ever wants to speak to his neighbor again, he will _not_ make a damn fool of himself.  
  
So instead, he can clearly see Barry in his mind, imagining his hands roaming about his body, slowly traveling downwards. Barry is getting closer and closer to where Cisco wants him to, and Cisco is willing to give it to him--willing to give everything to the other man. He starts to let out small whimpers while he slowly pumps his cock, his other hand going up to his nipples for more, even though he knows it would never be enough till he can have Barry _inside_ of him, filling him up.  
  
“Oh fuck! Oh god, that’s good...that’s so good, oh yes.” Almost completely forgetting about the fact that he’s on camera, Cisco lets his moans get louder and louder, imagining his hand as Barry’s hand, making him feel good, his thumb swiping at the tip to spread the pre-cum that is already beginning to leak. Barry is pumping him faster and his face is in the crook of Cisco’s neck and shoulder, his teeth sinking into his soft skin, making him yelp from the pain mixed with deep, amazing pleasure. He needs more, _more_.  
  
He pictues Barry’s hand stroking faster, his other hand now teasing at Cisco’s entrance, but Cisco is pretty damn sure that he isn’t going to be able to make it to the next step till after he comes the first time. He can’t help the stream of moans he releases from the thought, though. “Fuck, y-yes…” His hips thrust upwards, fucking into his hand as he’s getting closer and closer.  
  
“Oh my god, please. Please, _fuck_. I’m getting close, oh--oh, _god!_ Yes! Oh shit! _Shit shit shit! BARRY!_ ” He’s coming before he could even make himself slow down a bit, streaks of white spilling onto his stomach as he courses through waves and waves of his orgasm, a stream of moans and curses releasing from his lips.  
  
He can’t remember the last time he’s come this hard from _just_ his hand, but he savors every second of it as he finally starts to calm down, his breathing becoming even again, a sated look on his face.  
  
That’s when he realizes he’s still on camera--and oh god, why are there so many _ding_ noises coming from his laptop? He’s recomposing himself, sitting up to glance at his screen and--  
  
Oh no.  
  
Oh _fuck_.  
  
In the chatbox below the video player, he’s getting a lot of messages asking, “Who’s Barry?”  
  
He feels himself going completely red in the face, but his stomach feels sick before he turns off the livestreaming. Did he really just come screaming his neighbor’s name? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. He starts to pray that Barry isn’t one of his viewers, because there is absolutely no way he’s going to be able to save himself from this one.  
  
He curses at himself again, slamming his laptop shut before he slips out of bed to clean up and get dressed.  
  
Cisco needs a goddamn drink.  
  
\--  
  
Barry stares wide-eyed at his computer screen, his hand slowly letting go of his now flaccid cock as he’s trying to process what just happened. He heard that right, did he? Or is he so infatuated with his next-door neighbor that he desperately wants to be the one Cisco is thinking of while he jacks off in front of the camera?  
  
Fuck, this is real. Barry heard Cisco shouting his name and it’s _real_.  
  
And Barry totally came into his hand to the sound and visual of his neighbor. He blushes a deep red color as he grabs a tissue to clean himself up, unable to believe that the one time he finally gains the courage to actually watch Cisco--or “Vibe” as he goes by online--is the time Cisco yells out Barry’s name.  
  
That...has to mean something, right? Barry isn’t imagining it--the tension between them...right?  
  
Barry needs to see him, he decides. Right now. Immediately.  
  
He quickly changes into a clean pair of underwear before he slips into jeans and a t-shirt that’s hanging off on the side of the bed, rushing out his front door. He knows it’s totally crazy to confront the other man now, but he doesn’t talk himself out of it. He just cannot pretend that he hasn’t just watched his hot neighbor fuck himself online, and he certainly can’t pretend that he watched his neighbor scream out his name.  
  
He steps out of his apartment at the exact same time Cisco walks out of his own, and right away Cisco is blushing like crazy and Barry can feel his cheeks and neck heating up also.  
  
“Oh. Hi, Barry,” Cisco greets him in a rather quiet, nervous voice. Barry has never seen him like this--Cisco is always so...nice and cool around him.  
  
“H-hey,” Barry manages to say, but then they both fall silent as they continue to blush and they each attempt to avoid the other’s eyes. What is he supposed to say now?  
  
“Uhm, I’m gonna go out for a bit,” Cisco finally says, breaking the awfully awkward silence. “See you--”  
  
“Wait!” Barry blocks Cisco’s path, trying to get his breath even and his heart to stop pounding.  
  
Cisco is looking up at him, arching a curious eyebrow. “Something wrong, Bar?” he asks, and Barry’s throat suddenly goes dry.  
  
Maybe there’s nothing to say, but there is something he can _do_.  
  
Barry leans forward and captures Cisco’s lips--quick but soft. It catches the other man complete by surprise, but luckily, he doesn’t pull away. He kisses back instead, which makes Barry smile softly against his lips.  
  
It’s all kinds of amazing, Barry can’t seem to describe it. It just feels so right and so fitting that all he can do is savor the moment and freeze it into his memory forever, no matter the outcome. But after what feels like hours and hours, Barry pulls back and he’s smiling rather sheepishly, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. Cisco is licking his lips-- _oh god, how is that so hot?_ \--and he starts to grin up at him.  
  
“Well, well. That was a nice surprise,” Cisco tells him. “What did I do to deserve that, Bar?”  
  
Barry can’t help but splutter. “I just...I had to, I mean, I...uh.” Damn, how is he going to function from now on? “I caught the end of your show,” he says quickly, his face becoming red once more.  
  
At this, Cisco is staring at him, his hands going into his jean pockets as he starts to shift from foot-to-foot. “R-really? Fuck. Man, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--”  
  
“N-no! I--you don’t have to apologize,” Barry says, waving his hands frantically. “Seriously, dude. I...that’s why I kissed you--just now. Uhm, I...I enjoyed it.”  
  
Cisco doesn’t stray his gaze, but he runs his fingers through his soft-looking hair as he’s back to grinning. “Yeah? You liked that?”  
  
Barry nods his head. “Yeah.”  
  
Cisco bites onto his bottom lip, and Barry does his best not to moan out loud. “Would you...wanna come in? Catch a live show or something?”  
  
Blood rushes through his body. Barry nods his head again. “Yes,” he manages to tell him. “Yes, _please_.”  
  
This time, Cisco is leaning up, standing on his tip-toes to reach Barry’s lips, their eyes fluttering shut. After a minute or two, they briefly catch their breath and then they’re kissing each other deeply, their arms wrapping around one another as Cisco leads them into his apartment.  
  
Barry has no idea what this would mean--if this would be a one-night stand sort of thing or if it would take them further than that--but there is nothing he would want more than to have Cisco in his arms at this very moment.


End file.
